Natsuko Akamiya
Natsuko Akamiya is a substitute teacher during the 21st period of the series and in the first chapter of the 6th manga. She is a friendly young woman called to replace Miya Maeshima's teacher while she is away on maternity leave. She became the "resurrected slit mouthed woman". Bio Appearance Natsuko has a youthful face and wears makeup. Her big eyes are gently slanted with many lashes, and she has short-medium length dark colored hair worn over her shoulders with thick curl. Her long bangs frame her face with a few curled, loose strands. Personality A kind and friendly woman who behaves cutely. She is well-liked by males as a result, but unknowingly causes ire with the girls; although it's never intentional. She is said to be easily scared, and she never appears to be aware of how her naturally caring and friendly nature appears to some people. Deep down she is troubled by her inability to get along with other girls, but she adores children and is trying to make it work. She also appears to be into fashion, as her locker was full of magazines. History Natsuko was introduced as class 6-1's temporary teacher while their real teacher was away. She quickly wins the boys over and attempts to respond to the various questions she is asked, pointing out that she doesn't handle scary stories all that well for the last one. As a result the male classmates decide that scary stories shouldn't be told any longer while she's around and she innocently remarks on how nice the boys are- causing the girls frustration. She is later shown on break walking with a group of boys surrounding her making conversation, including Endou; enticing Miya's jealousy as she watches how well they get along. Soon rumors began spreading about her throughout the first years after the girls took to nicknaming her the slit mouthed woman due to wearing a facial mask as she suffered from pollen allergies. She wasn't aware of them at first until over hearing a few girls discussing them, then one day found out that someone put a red coat and a hand scythe in her locker. She called Miya to speak to her at the end of that day and brought her to the room to discuss it. There she confessed that she wasn't surprised by the girls behavior around her, admitting that this had been why she ends up transferring a lot. Since she was younger she had always had trouble with girls due to her appearance, but she loves children a lot and really wants things to work out, so she suggest she and Miya become friends. Initially Miya was surprised but she agreed before leaving. But on her way out she saw her female classmates wielding weapons and too afraid to say anything, she ran away from them and didn't prevent the following tradgedy. It was revealed that Natsuko was attacked by the girls and had been hospitilized, needing surgery and having to remain there until she could properly recover. However, grief stricken over her ruined appearance and pushed to her limits dealing with other girls, she escaped the hospital and sought revenge. A month had passed in this time but she was able to find Miya, empty eyed with a bandaged mouth, holding a scythe while wearing the familar red coat. A while later, young girls were shown walking around this same area while discussing the slit mouthed woman. But as they laughed at the story, they were suddenly caught off guard seeing her there. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive